The Heroes of Evil fanfic
by TheBeautifullyDarkAngel
Summary: Why are sometimes we are strong, other times weak? Why do others make us feel as though we are mice, insignificant and feeble? Why must we curb our rage and impede our desires? Why must we pretend to be something we are not just to fit in? Answer: we dont. We are The Heroes Of Evil and this is our tale. Movie on Netflix dont need to watch to understand. (Polyamory Mmf) reviewstory
1. Stupid Plan

Why are sometimes we are strong, other times weak? Why do others make us feel as though we are mice, insignificant and feeble? Why must we curb our rage and impede our desires? Why must we pretend to be something we are not just to fit in? Answer: we don't ; we are just specks in a system outside of our control; we can grow old or die young, so we restrain ourselves when the powerful make us feel weak. We are The Heroes Of Evil and this is our tale.

]

Aritz, that's me, the boy that wanted to fit in, to be part of the rest, to blend in; Esteban, the broken soul, the boy that didn't care, he is the person that wears all black but won't tell you why because it's his business; and Sara, she's unique, she helps when she wants and doesn't mind she looks different because different doesn't have to be bad. We had first met at the beginning of the school year.

I was the last to enter the classroom. Because of this the only available seat left was behind a group of girls. I thought I had cast myself the role of the outcast because of my late entry and accommodation. I had tried to remedy my 'mistake' but ended up plunging deeper into the hole. I was angry; enrage at my own stupidity. I tried to forget about it though and decided to talk to a girl, Yolanda, that was sitting in the seat in front of me. She immediately made fun of my uncouth way of starting a conversation. It's hard to start a conversation when you don't know what to talk about, and when your as out of touch with reality as I was then. I know what I did was stupid but so was she. I may not be the most handsome guy ever but that is no reason for her to have been so rude. I ended up muttering, "Fuckin' bitch." When she had her back turned under my breath, but she heard anyway. It was idiotic but she made fun of my looks without knowing me. Her friends made the idea of dating me sound disgusting. Like I was diseased. They were so mean; laughing at me when I tried to defuse the situation and help higher my standing. I **know** what I did was stupid, but her reaction made me feel even worse. In a five... no...not even a one minute conversation, I was an outsider and I hated it. And myself. So, I tried one more thing to bring me back up not realizing I was going to make it worse.

I thought I knew that if you showed yourself as a tough guy, someone that knew how to laugh when punched, someone that was strong then maybe just maybe I could be part of the crowd. But I messed up, I got too cocky too fast and came off as a lunatic.

During lunch my eyes held a wrathful gaze that promised pain on those that wronged me; I was looking Yolanda from earlier. I was sitting on the back of a bench that was pushed up against a concrete wall. I was being creepy, scary and they ended up doing exactly what I wanted. Yolanda's boyfriend(?), Raúl, came over to talk to me when the bitch started getting visibly frightened. He tried to get my attention but I was still staring at her. Practically feeling his anger I started laughing. It was a kind of hysterical laughter, filled with madness. This was part of my plan to prove myself. So when he started to slap me I figured if I could keep up my act I'd win my standing. With each slap, I kept laughing. Back then I wasn't able to read a crowd; I hadn't realized that my plan wasn't working.

He stopped slapping me deciding that a knee to the gut was better when he understood I would continue to laugh at him. I crashed into the floor from the force of the hit knocking over a carton of milk on the ground. Esteban stood up and pushed away Raúl, shouting, "Cut it out, retard." The boy not understanding and angry asked, "Cut what out? Why are you gettin' involved, asshole?" Esteban can be really blunt sometimes and revealed, "You've spilled my milk, man!" "What milk have I spilled?" Raúl asked still yelling. Picking up the milk Esteban said still miffed, "This milk here..." Taking the milk from Esteban, Raúl asked, "This milk here? Be careful: your milk's all spilled..." He started to pour milk on my head shouting, "Milk! Milk! Your milk's all spilled." Esteban finally at the end of his rope attacked Raúl after he threw the milk on the floor after pouring the rest of it out onto my head. He pushed hard enough that Raúl was sent more than a few feet back. Although pushed he was still on his feet so he grabbed Esteban's collar shoved him to the wall. "You want some too?" "Yeah, I do. Go on, hit me! Hit me too! Hey! Look! He's gonna hit me! I'm not gonna touch you." I guess Raúl realized that if he hit Esteban he'd be seen as the bad guy because let go of Esteban's collar. "I don't know who's crazier... your pal, or you," Raúl disclosed. "Go on. Get lost. Go!" Esteban left without a second look at me; I was still on the ground, milk soaking my black hair and jacket. Raúl decided to humiliate me more by shaking my milk doused hair shouting, "Milk!" in my face.

Like I said my idea had completely backfired. I could give loads of excuses: it was my fault for attempting it or it was Esteban's for stepping in. Truth is it doesn't matter because I won't be doing it again. Tears started forming in my eyes but before I could go into full sobbing mode, Esteban's hand was in my face checking if I need help up. Needing something, anything, to direct my anger at, I directed it at Esteban. Standing up on my own I shouted, "What are you, a vigilante?" People were still looking at us. I had walked away not really wanting to listen to what he had said but ended up hearing it anyway. "Vigilante. No, but they spilled my milk! Didn't you see that?" "Yeah, they fuckin' spilled it over me!" I knew should've stopped there but I continued not caring people could still hear my words, "You shouldn't have gotten involved. You fucked everything up." Esteban obviously not understanding asked, "What did I fuck up? You getting the shit kicked out of you?" Trying to explain I said, " I was laughing at him. I don't mind pain. I was trying to see who could hold out the longest, but you got in the way, came out as the hero," people were still staring and listening but I continued on, "and now I'm the fuckin' outcast that-" Cutting me off he said, "Look, at least they stopped hitting you, you could thank me." All that I had cared about was my social status. When you grew up with virtually no friends you don't develop the social skills needed that make people naturally want to talk to you or even when to shut up and take a hint. I can say I am content with my role now but back then... all I could say was, "I'm gonna be the fuckin' outcast." Esteban tried to cheer me up or something by saying, "You're not gonna be an outcast cos you got hit once. That's just bad luck." Still with my one-track mind, "Today the reputations get handed out, and I'm fucked, alright?" Esteban caught to what I was saying but still asked, "What's that about reputations?" "It's the first day, right?," Esteban nodded, "Today's the day reputations are handed out, these are reputations. You don't arrive as the outcast, the bully, or the babe. All that lot, give you your reputation. There's always gonna be an outcast, right? And as we're missing a fat, spotty ginger, it's gonna be us. You and me. Have you seen any fat gingers?" During my little rant, or explanation, Esteban's eyes held mirth(?), light(?) I don't know but looking back it looked like he understood on a personal level why I needed not to be an outcast.

He answered my last question nodding towards a very boyish-looking girl with black hair, Sarita, saying, "Over there. Over there, there's a girl that might fit the bill." "She's not fat or ginger," I stated. "I know, but she's alone, and she looks like a dude. Check it." At that last part, he had started to point at her. Trying not to be rude I pushed his hand down and said in an exasperated voice, "Stop pointing! All we fucking need is for her to join us!" At this point, she obviously knew we were talking about her considering we weren't very discreet.

Finally having calmed down I said, "Listen, thanks for sticking up for me, even if you stuck at it. I'm Aritz." Holding out a hand Esteban introduced himself, "I'm Esteban." Just as I had taken it the bell rang. "So, then. Wanna go to class?"

If you find any errrors feel free to point them out. Favor, follow, review, or do nothing.

-Dark Angel says bye


	2. Laugh It Off

School had just ended and we had started wandering aimlessly. I'd decided to ask the question that had honestly been bothering since I noticed. "Why did you have a milk cartoon in your bag? That's weird quite honestly." "I like milk. Plus, I'm still growing," Esteban explained. Esteban was easily 5 inches shorter than me but considering, though, we were both around 16 I'd say we'd stopped growing. I ruffled his short blonde hair saying, "Sure you are. And do you only drink milk?" "You know there is one other thing. Alcohol." "Then let's go get some."

Having just bought some, we went to a nearby concrete park. There weren't many people but just when Esteban was about to take a swig I saw cops checking the IDs of some other people drinking and smoking. "No. Watch it, watch it!" I pointed it out to him. "Shit! Let's go! Come on," Esteban whisper shouted. Put out and not having a clue where we should go, I said, "Now where the hell do we go?" "Sons of bitches! How hard can it be to drink a fuckin' beer?" Esteban huffed expressing his disappointment clearly. Back then I can say I didn't have many original ideas so I just asked, "Ok, but where are we going?" "Hey," that's when Esteban pointed over to a broken concrete wall graffiti all over it, "What's over there?" What was behind it was unclear at that point but it was destined to be our Headquarters.

What we saw was a huge mansion. It seemed mysterious and inviting. I can remember the feeling so vividly because it was like finding your way back home after being gone a while; even though we've never even seen the building before. To others, the place might have looked gloomy or creepy with it's broken, cracked walls and vine-covered windows but not to us. The entrance was just an open doorway with no door and a large staircase that lead up to it The front yard was overgrown with grass that reached our knees and bushes taller than we were against the building. We ran towards it with smiles plastered on our faces. The place was massive. Inside the walls were littered with graffiti and in some places, the floor was pulled by the bricks and crumpled. Although we both thought the place was awesome it was undeniably a mess. Esteban was the first to point it out. "This is some fuckin' mess!"

We found the room we'd soon be spending the most time in. Its door was ragged and splintered, the hardwood floors have lost its sheen covered in dirt. Inside the small room, there were two small tables with items on top and a somehow clean mattress pushed up against the far wall. I walked up to one of the small tables noticing that it had cans and utensils. "Dude, there's someone here." Esteban took notice of the things in my hand and the overall appearance of the room and said, "Yeah, but they died a year ago." Esteban started to look around the room more and notice magazines on another table. "Check it out! Porno mags!" He shouted clearly excited. While he was flipping through it I asked for the bottle, not caring too much about some girls in a paper book. And I'm going to be generous and say I wasn't athletic, I ended up dropping the thrown bagged bottle. It ended up barely even touching my fingertips and falling to the floor, breaking. Angry I asked, "Fuck, man, why didn't you hand me it?" Frustrated I didn't catch it Esteban shouted, "I did, man, why didn't you catch it?" Esteban pulled out a bottle from his bag and showed it to me saying, "This has alcohol, right?" I had tried to be the voice of reason when I read the bottle. "No fuckin', way we're not drinking cologne!" But still basically a pussy I gave in. Before I knew it we were sitting down on stuff the room provided looking at the magazines and drinking cologne.

I had taken a small sip, immediately saying, "Fuck, man, that's disgusting!" In hindsight, I should have stuck with my original idea considering that there wouldn't be a reason why it'd taste good but again I was a pussy. Laughing it off and wiping my face Esteban showed me a page of a magazine. "Look at this chick, man," he had said. My first response was, "What? She's disgusting!" Esteban got defensive for the ladies and said, "Don't you like any of them? All you like is getting beat up, man! That's why you were laughing at recess." Esteban had taken the bottle while I started my explanation, "I told you I was laughing at him." Before talking he took a swig of the bottle and coughed saying, "And if I punch you, you'll laugh at me too, right?" Instead of saying just yes I said, "Go on, then, try it. Hit me." Esteban looked astonished asking, "Are you serious?" "Sure, I won't get mad, hit me," I explained. Laughing at my response he said, "You're a fuckin' piece of shit masochist! I am gonna hit you, though." At this point, I was smiling along with him because he was right I was a bit of a masochist because of my reactions to getting hit. So we both nodded in agreement that I wouldn't get mad. Instead of punching me he slapped me and as expected I burst out laughing. "How do you do that man? I wouldn't be able to laugh," he stated awed from my response. "You want some? Want me to hit you?" I asked wondering what his response would be. Surprising me he had said, "Okay, but not too hard." Not wasting a second I slapped him still chuckling. Not being able to laugh he shouted, "Motherfucker! Listen, do you mind if I hit you again?" Knowing what my response would be he didn't wait, and he slapped me a second time harder than the last. I started laughing again never actually having stopped. By my response, he started laughing, too. Next thing we know we are having a slap contest laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

By the next day, we had bruises across the sides of our face. We went to school and still smiling about the obvious evidence of yesterday not caring what other people thought.

I remember the teacher droning on about testaments in the 13th century or some shit. Esteban was drawing in his sketchbook a naked woman wearing fishnet thigh- high socks, her legs spread open exposing herself. I think he still has that old sketchbook considering he keeps all of them. He was almost finished when the teacher noticed. While taking it she asked, "Isn't it great? Look at what my student was doing during my class." She showed off the page to the entire class. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked making the class laugh more. Once she was at the front she turned and looked at Esteban being extremely condescending said, "This kind of thing, you can do at home, or, if you're desperate, the restroom. Cos I'm guessing you're desperate if you're doing this kind of thing in my class." Esteban response was amazing. I don't know how he was able to even say that without stuttering. It amazed me back then. "You see, the thing is, I always say it's better to do something in class than do nothing, cos you get no one was listening to you, right? At least I was doing that," he fired out. A girl that was objectifying-ly not pretty and sitting in the front turned to say, " Well, I was listening." Coming up with another comeback in a second he said, "Okay, sorry. Dough-face was listening." The class loving what was happening laughed. "Doughface!" Raúl laughed. The girl obviously angered shouted at Raúl, "At least I care! Not like you, sitting there doing nothing!" The teacher stepped in stopping the conversation saying, "Leave it! Leave it! If you're bored, you needn't stay. Get out, and stop wasting time." Nodding Esteban started packing his bags and stood up. The teacher handed back his sketchbook. Taking it he said a quick, "Thanks very much." "And don't come back. Great! Now you can play with yourself at home! Anyone else bored?" Not wanting to leave him alone and having seen an opportunity I drew a fast, crude drawing of a dick that filled the entire page and showed it to the bitch of a teacher. "Hey, Teach? Look, I've got a nice drawing too. Should I go home too?" "Yes, get out." "Okay, cool." Just as I was about to leave the room she decided she needed to be even more of a bitch, "And when you see your boyfriend, tell him neither of you need to come to the exam." As the class made noise about her response, I left the class but not before giving a middle finger to the bitch.

—**I'm rewriting the story. Nothing serious just rewriting grammar and punctuation mistakes making sure names are spelt correctly.**


	3. Sarita

The Lunch Room.

It's a place typically to eat and talk. We were in the cafeteria about an hour after that whole ordeal with our teacher. I sat across from Esteban at a lunch table. On our side was the popular students, Yolanda, Raúl, etc. I was talking about how we could raise our standing again. "The tutor, bullies... how did we do it in so little time? They all hate us."

While I was talking the group kept chattering and looking over at us with smiles and shit.

"They'll get over it. Look, at least they won't hit us anymore. We stood up to the Sarge. That'll give us props, right?" I had started to get angry because he wasn't getting it. I was bullied most of my life and I just wanted to be left alone. So I told him that. "They're gonna keep fucking with us. I know the score. They've fucked with me my whole life, and they're gonna keep on doing it." As soon as I was done talking they had started spitting spitballs and throwing napkins and pencils at us. I was humiliated; it was happening all over again. "Let's just wait until they get tired and find some other loser to have a go at," Esteban said trying to calm me down. Having another idea I said, "Why don't we find one?" Then some jackass decided it would be funny to put a cup of milk in front of Esteban.

This was the thing that had pulled him to my way of thinking. I started to stand and Esteban was right behind me. I grabbed the milk, looked around the lunchroom for a victim. The idiots started to get scared putting their hands up like they're innocent. "Chill out, alright?" Raúl said when I started to walk towards him. Instead of pouring it on him, I walked passed Raúl turned and stood next to a fat ginger.

I pushed his head to the table and threw the milk in his face once his head was back up. He obviously didn't know what was happening. "What are doing, man? What the fucks's wrong with you?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth before I even all the milk was out of the cup. I slammed the milk on the table, the boy stood up milk all in his face and brick column behind him. I started to walk away then she appeared.

Sara's first words to me were, "What the fuck are you doing? You stupid or what?" It was about the worst start to the relationship we'd soon be thrown into. Her brown hair was cut short and she wore boyish clothes, no makeup. Her signature infinity scarf around her neck. "Look, I'm sorry about him, but I needed to humiliate someone," was the first thing I said. She hadn't understood either, probably still doesn't. "Why? To be as big an asshole as these guys?" I saw the group looking us and trying, trying so hard, to have a better life I said, "That's right, you got it." I moved her out of the way and walked toward Esteban. In the background, people threw food at the still stand milk drenched fat ginger. She tried to help him. She got in the way; pushing the people around him away. "Fuckin' stop, you assholes?" Standing by the doorway out I looked away before I could see any more. Esteban was justifiably mad at my actions then and shoved me to move faster. Sara told me the next day the ginger pushed her down and ran away once we left; the assholes started to call her Macho Man.

It was time for the next class and we had come back after doing some walking. On the stairs to the school, Sara had sat smoking, still holding the lighter. "Hey, where are you going?" she called once we were close enough. I looked up at the building while Esteban talked. "To class." "She didn't come. We're free till next class," she explained. Now looking at her but still not talking. I had wanted to say something but I hadn't. So I just smiled at the joy of not having to go to class. "Fucking A," Esteban smiled. We had started to walk away but I had to say something. "Listen, we're sorry about the fat guy." But instead of saying thank you she said, "The fat guy? Fuck the fuckin' fat guy! I try and help the fucking fag and he runs away and knocks me over." Me and Esteban laugh at that. "He knocked you over? Holy shit! How come?" Esteban chuckled out. "I just told you, he's a fucking fag!" She said still angered. Esteban continues my apology for me, "Anyway, we're sorry." We started to walk away again but this time it's Esteban that stopped us from continuing. "Listen, wanna join us?" "Join you where? What are you gonna do?" She asked. I answered, "We're gonna drink, get drunk, but...look, we've no money for booze or anything." I wanted her to come, like Esteban, but I had wanted her to know what's she was getting into. "Why do you need money?" She questions instead of backing down. We both had confused looks on our faces. "What?" was all either of us said. Smiling at our confused faces she said, "Don't be losers, man. You don't need money."

Still confused we had followed her to a supermart. She leads us all the way to the alcohol aisle. "Watch out, there's a camera behind you," she whispered, knowing the layout of the entire store. She grabbed a small bag of donuts and put them in her scarf. She continued to take the lead and said, "I'll keeps lookout. If I cough, you stop." We pulled off our backpacks and stuffed them full of large bottles. She started to cough but we weren't really paying attention. She hit Esteban making him shout, "Shit!" Looking at her I said, "What's up?" She answered, "Let's get the fuck outta here."

We stood up and put on our bags. "How many have you caught? What is wrong with you two?" We heard her ask. Esteban smiled and said, "I don't know, whatever we've been able to catch." "Give me money for the donuts," she whispered. She thought ahead thinking whoever saw us would tell security. "I don't have money..." me and Esteban said. Esteban stayed next to her while I walked ahead.

Reluctantly he said, "Put them back." Now angry she said, "No way! Fuck!" She continued she walk with us. I had forgotten to close my backpack all the way. So when we had walked in line and tried to squeeze past an old lady a bottle fell. Standing there in disbelief Sara shouted, "Run! Fuckin' run!"

A security guard noticed us and the split bottle and started chasing us yelling, "Stop! Stop!" We were out of the store and still running from the guard through a narrow street. I was in the lead with Esteban right behind me. Sara was being gained by the guard. "Aritz, the bag! The bag!" Esteban shouted noticing it was open farther than before. I handed him the pack still running. He tried to zip it up but another bottle fell. He hit me with backpack admonishing me for not closing it properly in the first place. We started to laugh again at the obscurity of the situation.

Sara was now a lot closer leaving the guard in the dust. The guard stopped chasing after us when he noticed he couldn't catch us. Rounding a corner I hit Esteban shoulders laughing, "Son of a bitch!" It was for hitting me earlier. He hit me again and the next thing that happens is we're roughing each other up like to wolf cubs do during play. "You're the son of a bitch!" Esteban laughed out.

Once we stopped Sara rounded the corner finally. Angry at us she shouted, "What a couple of retards! You fucked up real good!" Still smiling I said, "It was this asshole, hasn't closed my bag!" Esteban opened a bottle it fizzing over from the running smiling said, "Who dropped it, eh?" "I don't give a shit why! I can't steal there ever again!" She started to walk away but Esteban stopped her. "Wait, wait, don't get mad at us?" "What?" She asked. He moved the bottle towards her and said, "Take this, take it! We'll take you somewhere, okay?" "Where?" She asked voice still a little raised after taking the bottle. "Somewhere... Somewhere, trust me." Smiling I looked over at Esteban having realized where he meant. "I know where he means. Just fuckin' trust us alright?" I said grinning putting on my bag. I touched her shoulder leading her between me and Esteban. Having calmed down she allowed me to move her.

**Review if you want.****\- Angel**


	4. Bigotry

**Warning: Slurs against sexuality and general bigotry**

We brought her to the house. We were in the backyard sitting on concrete stairs. We had our backs facing the doorless doorway. My left arm was behind Sara. Me and her were looking out into the forest in front of us, drinking and smoking. Esteban was drawing in his sketchbook again.

"Shit! This place reminds me of a dream I had when I was really little," Sara had said dreamily, "It was like the end of civilization. No one left. And suddenly, all my old toys appeared." Sara looks at us to see if she should stop but when she sees the smile on our faces she smiles also and continues. "The ones my Mom threw out when I was little. But it was nice."

Taking a puff of her cigarette she looks at Esteban sketchbook. "Let me see." Erasing some final details, brushing it off, he hands it to her. She giggles a bit. "Is this me?" I look over her shoulder to see the pencil sketch, it looks really good but it doesn't really capture the life of Sara. "It doesn't look anything like me." I think for once in my life I say the right thing, "Yes, it does. It looks like a beautiful girl. But it could be worked on a bit more." She looks at me with another smile. "Okay," Esteban said taking back the sketchbook and tears out the page, crumbling it up. "Fuck it. I'll do it later at home, okay?" Digging in his back he pulls out a digital camera. Sara picked up the sketchbook again asking, "Who's this?"Esteban looked back at the sketchbook panicked. "Give me that, please." Moving the sketchbook away to show me she said, "She's very pretty." And the girl was but somehow about her made me not really want to date her, could be just my preference but her face is really long. I also have realized Sara had a low self-esteem so I said, "Not prettier than you, for sure." Snatching the sketchbook away from Sara, Esteban puts it away. "Thank you, Artiz, but you might be a fuckin' fag the way you laugh when they hit you," chuckled out. Not liking the way she said that I said, "We can't all be as macho as you. Right, Macho Man? Sorry, Macho Ma'am." Turning away she huffed out, "Fuckin' drop it, man. Why the fuck do they call me that?" Stopping myself from saying anything more damaging I said, "Maybe because they're idiots that think all girls should wear makeup and skanky clothes. Personally, I think your big brother's clothes look nice on you." At that, I laugh a little and Esteban laughs as well making me laugh more. Instead of getting angrier like I thought she would, she actually started to laugh, too. When Sara started to laugh Esteban took his picture. "Fuck you both! Assholes," she said hitting us both on the shoulders. At that, she gets up and walks away.

We could tell she wasn't really angry but we both called out anyway, "WAIT! We're sorry." When we finally caught up with her she started talking again. " What's wrong with guy's clothes? The girls' clothes I like are expensive and I can't afford them." After hearing that I said, "What is it you're after?" Smiling at my obvious regret of my comment she answered, "Why do you ask? You gonna buy me it?" "Who knows? You ask for it, I'll get it." Her grin even wider she asked, "Anything I want?" "Yeah, whatever you want." We had just reached the shopping area so she looks around and points. "I want that dress." Confused I looked at where she was pointing and it was a beautiful red dress with a black heart neckline, four black heart buttons, and a simple black belt. Sara smiled at me like she knew she had me. I had to steel myself so nodding at her to make sure, I just said, "Okay. If you want." I looked back one more time at them to make sure. I don't know what they were doing while after I'd left but I entered the store.

I was thinking of stealing it but I knew there was no way I'd pull that off. I noticed that one of the older clerks was married. Walking up to the store's clerk I pointed at the dress and said, "My girlfriend saw this earlier and I was hoping to buy it. Could you get it?" The store clerk moved to get the dress and brought it back to me. Looking at the price tag that was way out of my price range I said, "Umm.. is there any way I could haggle down the price. My girlfriend would be angry at me for not getting it for her just 'cause I didn't have any money. It's our anniversary in a couple of days and she's been eyeing this dress for a while now." Taking pity on me she allowed me to get it down to 10 dollars. Saying thank you I left the shop. I knew she would've taken pity on me because most women in this area above a certain age appreciate young men that do things for their girlfriends. So I took advantage of this tidbit

I ran up to them and pretended that I stole it. "Okay, I got it," I whispered. Esteban looked super panicked, "What? You've got it?" Sara was probably even more shocked, "How did you get it?" Still whispering I said, "Don't ask questions." Sara took it out of my bag to look at it. "Don't take it out here!" Esteban whisper shouted. Sara was so happy, "Holy shit!" Esteban tried to move Sara's hands back to my bag and said, "Put it away, put it away, don't take it out here-" Not moving Sara said, "This dress is fucking awesome!" Putting the dress in my bag I said, "Let's go. People can be fucking stupid. We can get whatever we want." Moving the two towards a corner I had started to run and they ran with me.

The rest of the time was spent messing with each other and stealing items for ourselves and each other. The next few days we spent a lot of time together, buying furniture and decorations, making the Room in the house unique and special to us. We got a couch, moved the magazines, swept up the floor. Slowly we made the place ours and we just had fun together.

On the afternoon after we finished, I had decided I tell them how I got the dress. I knew at if I was serious about being their friends I can't lie about the stupid shit. We were hanging out on the couch not really talking just enjoying each other's company. Sara was laying across me and Esteban's laps; her feet resting on mine and her head resting on his. She was messing with a ball just throwing the thing in the air and catching it. Esteban was messing with Sara's short hair, not doing much just messing with it. I said, "Guys I gotta tell you something. It's nothing bad but I thought you'd like to know."

They both had looked really concerned. Esteban was the first to ask a question, "Aritz? What is it?" Sara chose to nod at his question instead of asking herself now sitting up. "I didn't steal the dress." Sara spoke up, "What do you mean you didn't steal the dress? How'd you get it then?" So I told them. "I knew I wouldn't be able to steal a dress that was in the window so I bought it." "Wasn't the dress like a hundred dollars?" Esteban asked clearly confused. "It was but I'd gotten the clerk to take pity on me and got it down to 10 dollars."

"How did you do that?" Sara asked looking more interested instead of confused. " I was so happy they weren't mad at me. "I had told one of the married clerks that my girlfriend would be angry if didn't get the dress she wanted for our anniversary." Esteban grinned and lightly punched my shoulder saying, "You're a fuckin' genius, man." Sara had a contemplative look on her face. "You know if we did this we'd easily be able to get the larger stuff, like a tv or some shit." Astonished by her thinking we both pulled her into a hug. Not caring that it looked really awkward. We just needed to show our gratitude.

On some random day, me and Esteban skipped class and found the class Sarita was in. We threw pebbles at the window, she was next to, to trying to get her attention. At first, she just looked at us and ignored us, but when we about continued we saw her raise her hand. She got up and moved away from the window. I was about to throw a broken brick but then Sara came out of the building. Realize that the brick probably wasn't the best idea I set it down. Sara looked at us like she was bored, "What do you two assholes want?"

"Nothing," both me and Esteban choruses. "We just wanted to see you," I finished. "Okay, I'm here now. What do you want to do?" Sarita asked. "First, aren't you gonna give us a hug? Didn't you miss us?" Esteban asked somehow managed to look like a kicked puppy. Sara huffed and pulled us both in a hug that was supposed to be quick but we made it longer.

After we let go, Sara, said, "Okay before you go anywhere I need to go to the ladies' room wait for me." We followed her to one of the buildings that held the restroom and waited. Me and Esteban were roughhousing again just having a great time. At some point, the bell must have rung because Raúl and his boys showed up out of nowhere.

"It looks like the school's faggots are about to fuck," he said sneering at us. Angry Esteban said, "What's your fucking problem. We're not doing anything." One of the guys said, "Looks like faggot got a pair of balls on him." The jackass punched Esteban in the nose making it bleed. I tried to take the high ground for once. I had tried to push my way through them pushing Esteban with me so I could look at his nose, but they stopped me pushing to the ground hard. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" One of them said. My mouth had hit a rock when I tried to get up Raúl had grabbed my hair. "This is the don't-be-faggots rock. Do you see it?" Before I could do anything he slammed my face into it. For each slam was a syllable he said, "Fuck you, you fucki-" Esteban tried to grab Raúl to get him off me but the guy from earlier pulled him back. "Easy! Don't you move!" Raúl stopped and stood up and pushed me towards Esteban. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us you aren't faggots."

Before we could do anything Sara came storming up. "What the fuck are you doing, asshole? Why fuck would a fuckin' faggot like you care about this?" "Their gaying up the school. Annoying the shit out of everyone." "Your fucking idiots. All of you fucking assholes." One of the girls of the group said, "What gives you the right to say that, Macho Man?" Sara still steaming said, "Because only an asshole would beat someone up because they think they're gay!" Raúl was shouting as well. "Watch it, Macho Man. You're full of shit." "Sure, kid, I fucked your girlfriend, Yolanda was it. And the Sarge also, if you can believe that." Looking back at us who were still standing there like idiots she said, "Get the fuck out of here, are you retarded?" While hitting the back of Esteban's head. "Fuck," me and Esteban whispered. "Watch out you two! I've got your number, both of you. I don't want faggots in my school!" Sara yelled back not stopping for a second, "Get lost Assholes!"

Sara had lead us to some random bench. She was sitting in between us. We had gotten tissue from the restroom and were nursing our wounds. It hurt so Goddamn much that tears couldn't help but fall from our eyes. Sara had just lit a cigarette. "Those guys are fucking stupid pieces of shit. They don't matter," Sara said trying to console us. "I don't give a shit. We're gonna kill him. He's the fucking fag, we're gonna destroy him," Esteban said the anger in his voice loud. "We're gonna kill him," I growled out. "You know why they beat you up? Because they are a bunch of insecure ducks that question their sexuality anytime someone brings it up. They don't matter." Just as Sara was about to smoke her cigarette I took it from her. I pushed the lit end into my skin. "What the hell are you doing? Aritz!," Sara panicked. I was crying again I didn't know from what: my physical or my emotional pain. "Letting the pain out." I was still holding the cigarette to my hand. Sara slapped it out of my hand shouting, "Jesus!"

I remember standing up so quick it scared the others. I threw the tissues on the floor and grabbed a bottle that was next to Sara. Shouting, "Fuck," I threw the bottle at a nearby wall breaking it against it. Esteban just looked confused, "Are you fucking stupid? Haven't you had enough for one day?" I answered as honestly as I could. "I don't know. Okay!" I sank to the floor, tears still flowing.

Sara tried to remedy the situation. "Okay, that's it. Let's go shopping.".


	5. The Bad Guy

We were in the same supermarket. We had been walking through the electrical appliances. I was stuffing anything that I could into my bag; not caring anymore about any possible consequences. "Aritz, be careful," Esteban had whispered. "We shouldn't have come back here," said a stressed Sara. I zipped up my bag and I said, "I'm being careful." While I had looked around to make sure no one saw, Esteban said, "Don't grab so many things, they'll catch us." I put on my bag not really whispering like the others I said, "They're not gonna catch us." Sara stopped and said, "Shit! The guard from the other day."

Looking over Esteban took Sara's bag and said, "Okay, here's the deal. We're gonna leave everything we've taken and we're gonna walk out the door." Pushing Esteban back Sara whispered, "I think he's seen us." No longer looking at the guard Esteban asked, "Really? Are you sure?" Looking at the two I had said, "I'm fine as I am." Looking at me in disbelief Esteban said, "Whaddya mean, 'as you are'"?

I looked at the exit by the guard and I said, "I'll see you guys later." I think I heard Sara say, "Is this guy an idiot, or what?" But I didn't care. I walked by between the detectors and for a long while they didn't go off; I was almost out the door when they finally did. But when they did the guard grabbed my bag and twisted my arm. He had made it so it hurt me. I shouted, "Let go of me you're hurting me!" He was talking about how he'd take me to the police for suspected shoplifting. The guy hadn't checked my bag or nothing. I was shoplifting but when it takes basically two minutes for the alarm to sound you can't just grab someone like that. People in line and at the check out were just watching. Esteban pushed the guy to the ground. I was angry. I was angry at the world, the people in it, everything. I kicked the guy over and over. I said, "Next time check in a fucking bag before you assume." Sara stopped me from going any further. For good measure, Esteban kicked him one more time for good measure. And we ran out the door.

I know I had stolen but I didn't really care then. He should've stopped me and asked to check my bag like a gentleman. It wasn't like I was running, I wasn't even close to the detectors by the time they went off he just assumed; like everyone else.

We were in the Room sitting on the couch and Sara on an armchair. Me and Esteban were drinking, on our second bottle. We were all tired, not just physically but every -ally there is; emotionally, spiritually, psychologically. Looking over at us Sara asked, "Do you think he was really gonna hand us over to the cops?" Esteban's words were slurred, "Look, Sarita. Fuck him. He's just an asshole who was gonna hand us in for stealing a couple of pieces of shit." Sara nodded agreeing but said, "Okay, but you took it too far. I don't know who the bad guy was. Him or us."

Getting ramped up Esteban said, "Him or us? Neither, Sara. Look, we were the bad guys to him and he was the bad guy to us. Who's bad depends on your point of view, that's all. People suck when they start talking about morals. Lots of people deserve a beating. Or getting killed. And everyone feels that way. But they don't mention it. Then what? No one has the cojones. No has the balls." "It's not just about the balls," Sara reasoned. "Look, Sara, all we did was use his weapons against him. We should do that with a lot of people," Esteban said. Sara said something that had the same feel of what everyone says when the bullied decides to fight back don't stoop to their level, take the high ground. She said, "Sure we should. So we can be like them or worse, right?" Stopping for a second to let it sink in she continued, "Okay, fine. Let's be the baddest of the bunch. The great heroes, the evil motherfuckers!" Taking another drink Esteban said, "We're gonna be The Heroes of Evil." He finished off that statement with a laugh.

"The Heroes Of Evil!" I had said liking the sound of it. Sara looked like she was completely and utterly done with our shit but deciding to humor us said, "What, are you gonna wear some dumb outfit? Are you gonna shave your heads?" Esteban had started hiccuping and said, "Well, I think the outfit's a fucking great idea! Let me get some paper." He handed me the bottle and pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil, he opened a page. Sara asked," What for?" "I'm making a list. There's a huge list of motherfuckers... Yolanda the cocktease?"

We started naming motherfuckers and things we'd do to them. Answering his question I said, "Cigarettes put out in her face." Nodding like he agreed but said, "Violent rape." We both laughed at that but Sara wasn't. In all honesty, I wasn't really planning on doing anything I had just been going along with Esteban. So when he continued to say names I tried to keep it as vanilla as I could think while still getting revenge. So when Esteban asked about our bitch of a teacher I said, "Getting a couple of punches in outside of school would be alright." But Drunk Esteban was not having it. "That's fucking lame, Aritz!" He huffed. So I switched up the words and said, "Okay, so we'll punch her teeth out!" Essentially the same thing but much more violent. Esteban had started to say, "We'll put fire up her-" Sara cut him off. "What about Raúl?" When we looked at her questioningly she just repeated her question with more meaning. "What about Raúl?"

**Considering I post this with no hope of anyone actually reading this if you do. Leave a comment even if just I letter so I know a person saw this. **

**Shorter than normal but hope you don't mind. - Byeeee**


	6. Raúl's Downfall

**Explicit Smut Scene Towards the End. One and only warning**.

We had no clue what we were going to do to Raúl. We came up with many ideas but none of them seemed to fit or work without him figuring out it was us.

The next day, we had decided to just follow him and wait for an opportunity. We were sitting across the street from him on some stairs. He had seemed as though he was arguing with another kid around some motorcycles and five other guys and a girl. Before a fight could break out the other guys pushed Raúl. One of the guys said, "Get lost," in a voice loud enough that we could hear it. Raúl was holding one of the other guy's helmet and threw it. They kept telling him to get lost and to leave pushing him. "Faggots! You're just a bunch of fucking fags! Dicks!" Raúl had shouted and stomped away down the street.

I saw an opportunity to get revenge. I got up stalking him and the others followed. "What are you gonna do?" Esteban asked. I reasoned, "He just got in a fight. He'll think it was them." Esteban wasn't buying it, "Aritz, it's not that easy." Sara repeated Esteban earlier question, "What are you gonna do?" Esteban realized I wasn't going to stop so instead asked, "How do we make sure he doesn't see us?" "We'll attack from behind."

Raúl had turned a corner into a wide alley. Still following him I picked up a random brick on the ground surrounded by other rubble. I walked faster to catch up with him. I lifted the brick above my head and brought it down on his, hard. Esteban moved to cover Raúl's eyes with the hood he was already wearing. I kicked Raúl stomach once and turned him to Esteban. He kicked Raúl multiple times making sure to keep his face covered. The brick was still in my hand so I had brought it down, again and again, drawing blood this time. Sara moved to push me off of Raúl not wanting me to have regrets killing someone.

She grabbed both our arms and made us walk away from Raúl. I was smiling widely. "We did it, we did it!" I said shocked. Sara had said, "Yeah, you've done it now." I wasn't paying much attention to Esteban and Sara back then but looking back they were surprised and a little scared of me and the consequences if Raúl had died. I started to run, the others easily following. Sara was still holding on to both of us like she was scared she'd lose us if she let go.

We went back to the House after getting some wine to celebrate. We had been in a long corridor on the highest floor, the ceiling slanted. I was holding the wine and Esteban was holding a long wooden block he'd gotten. Using it he hit a lone wood pick on the ground and dropped it. I was kicking up dust laughing at his antics. He moved toward me and I gave him the bottle. Sara was behind us looking stressed. "If we've killed him, we're in big trouble."

Instead of saying what I think which was I don't give a shit. I said, "If we do end up getting caught I'll take the blame. So you guys don't have to worry." I took a swig of the bottle Esteban handed back to me. He was pointing out onto the roof. "Holy shit!" I shouted when I saw the view.

I walked so I was directly under the open window and tried climbed up holding the bottle by its neck. I was able to pull myself up with no help. Climbing out all the way I helped up Sara and Esteban. Once we had all sat on the slanted roof I had given the bottle to Esteban. We were just looking out to the horizon when Sara asked, "What if you've killed him?" Esteban disagreed saying, "Pain in the ass! We didn't." "What if he saw us," Sara asked still skeptical. "Sara, my darling child. I told you that if we did I'd take the blame so you guys don't have to," I repeated teasingly. Esteban had started trying to stand up on the roof still holding the bottle. Sara looked at him and asked, "What are you doing? Don't be fucking stupid." She tried to pull him back down, "You're gonna get hurt-" "You don't get it, Sara!" Esteban said legs bent for balance. He continued, "We're The Heroes of Evil! We fucking wrecked him! WE'RE THE HEROES OF EVIL!" he shouted out. Me and Sara had stayed sitting, I told her, "Look if he really is dead, which I doubt, I will do everything in my limited power to make sure neither you nor the shouting idiot get dragged down. I promise." Sara looked at me and smiled at me. Obviously happy I was trying to make her feel better not just going along with Esteban's antics.

I stood up trying to make Esteban sit down. "Hand me the bottle," I told him. When he had and I tried to make us both sit down I slipped because the shingles on the roof started to fall. "Aritz, Aritz! Shit!," both Sara and Esteban shouted. I let go of the bottle letting it fall to the ground shattering and tried to grab a hold on both Sara and Esteban. He was able to grab a hold on my jacket and push us to the roof. We fell to the roof from the pressure, breathing hard. "Fuck," was all any of us could say.

Sara was holding on to Esteban's hood, my hand was around Sara's waist, and Esteban still holding onto my jacket, we were holding on to each other like lifelines. Esteban's face was pressed against Sara's neck. Their eyes were closed. Sara started to laugh and we joined her. Sara's hand now in Esteban's hair pulling him to kiss her. It was so passionate I expected to be left out. I just looked on feeling aroused and awkward but then Esteban pulled me into a kiss that was just as emotional but so much harder. Pulling me away from Esteban, Sara kissing me softly. We were smiling soft smiles. Esteban asked, "What now?"

I had moved to the window climbing out and leaping down. Looking up I motioned for Sara to jump down. I caught her kissing her. Esteban jumped down on his own. "Come on, man. Don't you want to be in my arms?" I teased. Instead of waving me off he pulled me down to kiss him. Sara grabbed onto both our hands, hand pulling us down the corridor we came from excitedly shouting, "Let's go!"

When we reached the room Sara pushed us to the mattress. She stood by a mirror we'd put in the room and kicked off her boots. She stripped out of her jackets and her shirt pulling them off one by one. She wasn't wearing a bra but her breasts were perfect. She had a leather necklace with a small silver pendant that rested between her breasts. She shuffled out of her baggy pants.

She told us to take off our clothes as well. Still looking at her body, we started with our jackets and shirts. We kicked off our shoes and took off both our pants and underwear. Sara moved toward us. "Move up against the wall," she said still order us. We didn't mind though; we had found it incredibly sexy. We shuffled backward and Sara climbed onto the mattress. She sat on her knees and started to jack us off till we were hard.

She climbed on top of Esteban and kissed him. She turned her head and started kissing me too. She ground herself against Esteban. The sounds she made still make my dick twitch. She didn't want me to feel left out, so while she was grinding against him, her hand was as still on my dick while she kissed me. I didn't want to cum yet so I moved her hand to my neck. I moved her so she'd kiss Esteban. He whispered in her ear, "I really want to watch you fuck him. Can you do that?" She nodded against Esteban's lips and got off of him. He moved so he was facing us on the other side of the bed. Sara moved towards me and climbed on top of me so she was facing Esteban. She moved so my dick was against her pussy. She smiled and started to grind against it but not putting it in. She leaned against me and kissed me obviously putting on a show for Esteban. I started to kiss her neck and moved my hands to her breasts squeezing them.

She lifted herself up inserting my dick into her pussy moaning lowly. I moved one of my hands to her clit massaging it slowly. Making sure to keep her legs open as she moved up and down. I had looked Esteban and he was jerking himself off at the same pace as Sara. He was looking at me noticing I was looking at him. His face the picture of pleasure. It made my cock twitch so much even Sara noticed. I smiled at him and rubbed Sara harder but keeping the same pace.

I assumed Sara about to orgasmed because she moved faster and was moaning loudly. I held myself surprisingly well for my first time. Esteban then moved forward and kissed Sara making sure not to get in the way. He made Sara slam down on my cock even harder. Then Sara let out her loudest moan yet and moved off my dick still in my lap. Esteban grabbed it and started to suck me off. It may have been his first but he was good. I came almost instantly and he swallowed it.

Still, on me, she kissed Esteban probably tasting me on Esteban's tongue. He kissed me as well and Sara must have noticed he was still hard because she started to jerk him off. I moved Sara off me and helped her jerk him off. Before he came all over himself Sara stuck his dick into her mouth swallowing it. I pushed Sara's lips to mine kissing her hard. I moved to the wall the other following me. Sara and Esteban leaned against my shoulders; their were hands interlocked.

We stayed like that for a while but I didn't want Sara to get cold so I moved and grabbed my jacket helping her put it on. Esteban put on his underwear and grabbed his camera. He waved it as if to ask if could take picture, so both me and Sara nodded.

I moved Sara so she was on my lap. Click. Sara moved so she was standing on the bed the jacket still partly unzipped and put both her hands on her hips, the jacket halfway on her thighs. Click. We all laughed and I moved a large pillow so it was hiding my dick and did a rock sign. Click.

"It's getting dark. Let's light some candles," Sara said. We started to move: Sara getting the candles from a trunk in the Room; I pushed the bed to a corner of the Room, still naked; Esteban got the decorative lights and moving the other furniture.

It took us maybe five minutes. Once finished around the bed were small tables and books stacked up. Candles of different kinds and types littered the tables, books, and floor. I was sitting against the wall a pillow wrapped around my bottom torso resting against my underwear, having had but them on at some point. Sara was leaning on my shoulder holding a beer. Esteban had got up to grab his camera again; he put it down on the trunk at some point. "I could take some pictures if you want," I said remembering that Esteban wasn't in any of the pictures. He declined to say, "No thanks, man, but it was nice. Right? It was the first time."

Sara pushed herself up and looked at Esteban. "Didn't you say you'd done it before?" Sara asked more of stated. "Yeah, cos I nearly did once." "Who with?" She asked trying to get some real answers. "A girl. We were going out, but this other piece of shit got in the way, she fucked him and stayed with him." "Who is she? The girl from the drawing?" Sara asked. "Yeah, the girl in the drawing. And that's why I wear black. I nearly killed myself once," Esteban revealed. "I thought about doing that too. I don't know how I'll do it: jump off a building, drugs, but I'll take the trip if I can't deal anymore." "The trip... Why trip?" Esteban asked referring to my wording. Click. "Because it's like a trip. Like a break, from everything." "Seriously, Aritz, what the fuck are you talking about? A break from what? What the hell happened to you that's so horrible that you have to kill yourself?" Sara questioned shocked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But I don't think you understand what it's like to be scared of everyone you love leaving you or that if you mess up even the tiniest bit your life is ruined. I don't know why I'm this away. All I know that what I feel most of the time isn't normal, and when I try to explain it to someone their immediate response is it's my fault I think this way. Like I want to always feel like I'm in a tub of sorrow. One wrong move can make it overflow killing me in the process. So go ahead make fun of the pain I have for no reason. My parents do it anyway." Both Sara and Esteban looked shocked that I was actually explaining my feelings for once.

"Aritz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come off as accusing. I won't ever leave you okay. Please tell me when you start to feel this way," Sara apologized hugging me. Putting down his camera, Esteban hugged me and Sara. "We're going to be okay. As long as we have each other," Esteban reassured. Smiling Sara said, "The Heroes of Evil, right?"

"The Heroes of Evil," me and Esteban chorused.


	7. Let's Talk

previous Author's note: **Esteban's name has an two e's so I'm trying to keep his name consistent but it won't always be. I will update the errors when the story is deemed complete so if anyone is reading before then Helllo bear with me it changes. Also also there is talk about self harm and polyamorous relationships. If anyone actually reads my stories have a good chapter and reviews of any are welcome.**

Author's note for updated chapter: **Mistakes on Esteban's name are fixed and known mistakes have been accounted for with grammarly. Talk of selfharm is still in the chapter along with polyamorous relationships. Reviews are still very much welcomed.**

We needed to find out news about Raúl and if we were caught. So, Sara decided to ask around when we got to school. It had taken 10 minutes at most. While me and Esteban waited, we smoked and talked about inane things and topics.

I remember the air around use feeling more comfortable than it did before. Like the shared experience made us more aware of some of our weaknesses but at that point in time, we still have a long way to go.

Sara was wearing the tights, Esteban had stolen for her, an oversized forest green utility jacket, and her scarf. She had just turned from the crowd of people she was talking to. It might have been just because of last night but I looked at Esteban as if to say, "That stunning girl over there actually likes us." When she reached us Esteban asked, "Any news?" Before she answered she touched both mine and Esteban's shoulders and secured herself between us. With that, she asked, "Good or bad?" I quickly answered, "Good." Sara looked around to make sure no one was listening and said, "No one saw a thing. They think it's those other guys. His parents have taken him to Zaragoza. Raúl is over." I had pulled Sara into a hug saying, "Fuck him." After taking a drag of the cigarette Esteban said, "So what's the bad news?" Smiling Sara said cheekily, "We have an exam tomorrow." "You idiot..." me and Esteban chorused. I pulled Esteban into the hug I was still sharing with Sara.

We were sitting in the room around a half-circle table just large enough for the three of use for studying. There were books and papers strewn everywhere. We had been studying for a while now. "If we study anymore my brain might explode. Can we please take a break," I had whined desperately putting my head against a book in front of me.

"Okay, you big baby, we'll take a break," Sara laughed. "As much as I want to leave it as some ambiguous thing, we should talk about last night," Esteban informed. "How so? It was great, it was fun, and we'll do it again sometime. I hope," I said not really wanting to have the conversation. "I agree with Esteban. Well kind of. I mean do you really want to talk about the sex or the conversation after or our relationship with each other?" Sara asked. "Let's leave the other stuff for later and talk about our potential relationship," Esteban decided.

I had groaned and lifted up my head and slumped into my chair looking at the other two. "Unless you guys have a problem with having a relationship with me and the person sitting next to you... I don't know what there is to talk about," I said drained. I had always hated studying and having this conversation after an intense round of it had sapped my energy rapidly. "I don't have a problem but shouldn't there be rules. Like the ones, you would have in any relationship. Even just to give it a name so if we eventually decide to tell people we'll have something to say," Esteban said. "Okay, yeah, let's do that. Aritz, you start first," Sara agreed. "First of all, I don't know how your not tired but I'm gonna answer you anyway. I say we call each other boyfriend or girlfriend respectively. And maybe as a rule: we shouldn't be allowed to sleep with other people. Unless it is discussed with the other two," I voiced.

"I can get behind that. Honesty is important. If it will hurt the others, don't keep it a secret. Scratch that even if it won't, you still need to tell the others," Esteban added. "Ummm... Here's one no jealousy. If any of us are feeling insecure or unwanted they must talk to the others and get it sorted. I think it should be said that some point one person won't want to have sex so the other two might together," Sara proposed. Esteban had been bouncing in his seat obviously waiting for Sara to finish. "So, putting it all together: communication is important," Esteban summarized. I saw an opportunity and added, "I gotta addon to Sara's part. Sex isn't everything. I mean being the person I am. I'm always thinking something inappropriate but this relationship we have will surely crumble if it's only for the sex." "I think that everything. Now on to lighter topics because Aritz looks likes he's about to drop," Sara said smiling sympathetically.

"I'm gonna take a nap on the couch," I had told them. I hadn't waited for a response and just stretched across the whole couch. My pants were riding low and my shirt was pulled up but I was too tired to fix it. I had scars littering my sides but the others weren't looking close enough to see them and I was already falling asleep. I had said, "Tell me if you guys are gonna leave." My eyes closed so I didn't see or hear their responses. It wasn't cold in the Room. In fact, it was warm so I had no problem with just lying there.

I don't know how long I lied there but I woke up to giggling and laughing. Esteban and Sara were on the bed grinding against each other. They still had their clothes on and it seemed they were doing it more so as a joke. I had thought how cute together they were. They were talking about something but I'm sleep-addled mind couldn't comprehend it. They saw I was awake and had asked a question but I wasn't really listening. Esteban stood up first and crouched in front of me.

"Good to see you wake," he said giving me a kiss which I returned lazily. Sara was right behind him asking, "Are you still tired?" I smiled at them and said, "Seeing you two is just as energizing as a full night's sleep." I pushed myself up so I wasn't lying down anymore. I stretched saying, "What were you guys doing?" "Nothing important," Sara said getting on the couch and leaning against me. I had always thought this sort of thing only happened in movies or in some pore saps mind that he never wrote down but this was slowly becoming my reality. It was amazing but there is always that voice in your head saying It won't last. You'll ruin it.

When I finally went home that night I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was turning against me like it always did. They don't need you. They don't love you. I curled up on the bed and tried to push those thoughts out. It hurt so much. Why couldn't I just be happy? They obviously liked me if they spent time with me, right? Right? They hadn't done anything to make me start thinking this way. So why?

I had never learned how to deal with my pain. I did what my mind thought was the next logical step. I hid a pocket knife under my bed. I used it to cut multiple lines across my side a place unlikely to be seen. They were clear and consistent never overlapping. Some were deeper than others but always the same length. It was the structure I need so I made it. I remember learning about people that cut their wrists then wore long sleeves or cut their thighs and wore baggy pants.

I read up to try and understand it but it never made sense. Why cut your wrists and let others see your pain or why cut your thighs and have painful steps? I did it too let go off the pain almost overflowing inside me.

People either lash out on other or onto themselves. When I had hurt Raúl it gave me the same feeling, but I didn't like the look that was in Sara and Esteban's eyes. I used to hurt my mother when I was feeling this way. But it got me put on medication and loads of therapy sessions so I stopped. I turned the pain onto myself where others couldn't see.


	8. Confidence

We were in Sarge's classroom taking the exam. I was seated behind Esteban and Sara was in front of him. We had a plan that for the first 20 minutes of class we'd answer different questions for each person. Then we'd hand our paper to the other person. Me and Esteban would switch papers and Esteban would switch with Sara. We switched when the Sarge wasn't looking. I thought the idea was ingenious so when class was over we laughed and joked about Sarge's idiocy. We didn't care what others were thinking we were just happy being together. Esteban was rolling up a joint saying, "That bitch is an idiot. I'll be surprised if she notices."

_They probably don't even like you. They must think of you just like Sarge._

It was jarring. One minute I'm happy the next I'm about to start crying. I had pulled on Sara and Esteban's sleeves to get them to stop. I hadn't wanted to talk about but I had remembered the conversation from the day before about talking so I made them stop. "Guys, I'm not feeling well can we go to the house faster." They hadn't understood why but they understood it was important so we walked straight there.

Once we got to the Room, I sat on the couch and waited for them to sit as well. I had been wringing my fingers dreading the upcoming discussion. "What the matter, Aritz?" "Are you okay?" They had sat down and I hadn't noticed. "Umm..." I sat there for a minute not wanting to talk but knowing I have to. "Uhhh... You guys said we need to say when we're feeling insecure or something. And I was hoping to have a talk about whyifthatisokaywithyou," I said gesturing with my hands at the last part.

I was so nervous but they had reassured me. "Of course we can talk. I'm the one that came up with the be, it would be rather stupid of me to say no to it," Sara had said. Esteban was nodding along with Sara helping simply by being there.

"It has to do with the conversation from that night... Umm... I don't know why I think this way but it happens. I... um, think their called intrusive thoughts. Thoughts that are unwelcome and um... involuntary. Thoughts, images, or unpleasant idea that may become an obsession, is upsetting or distressing, and can feel difficult to manage or get rid of," I had started to explain. When I had looked at Esteban and Sara and didn't see any pity.

Esteban had reached to hold my left and Sara grabbed my right. It was what made me continue. "The thoughts that I sometimes think don't always represent me. They are just there to help make the right decisions but at some point, something messed up and they started to hurt me more than help me," I rambled. "Anyway because of these thoughts when I feel happy there is a voice that ruins any semblance of peace. The more I ignore them the worse it gets. So when I went home that night hurt physically to hear my mind turning against me. So I did what I do when it gets to that point." I had started to lift up my shirt on it were the scars all the same length apart some still fresh. Sara and Esteban had just pushed the shirt down and waited for me to continue. "I put them there because there is less likelihood of someone seeing them. But I'm not telling you to get pity and even with all the love in the world I will use this as an outlet. I just want to know do guys actually love or is it all in my head?"

Esteban was the first to speak. He moved his head to hold my face and neck. "Listen. I love you. I don't know when it started but I can't imagine my life without you. I understand what you are feeling and we will get through every stumble together." His other hand was interlocked with Sara. She didn't actually say anything. She had just leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. She rested her head on mine as if to say "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Esteban had smiled a hesitant smile and said, "No one's gonna laugh or hurt us. I'll make sure if it. I mean it," he had tightened his grip and continued. "Now I have an idea and I want you guys to come buy some things with me." I had nodded no longer trusting my voice. Sara had said, "That is a great idea. Wait you said buy. We're not stealing anything." "Yes, we're gonna use money but don't worry I have a discount. Now let's get going."

Esteban had taken us to university type place with a circular structure. In front of one of the buildings was a group of people sitting on the stairs and a larger group of people sitting or standing around a large tree talking. Esteban had walked up to a group of three people on the stairs. He had a special handshake with one of the guys and exchanged pleasantries. Me and Sara had stayed back not really talking but just enjoying each other's company holding hands.

The only girl in the group Esteban was talking to had said, "What's up, clunker? What are you up to now? We don't see you anymore." Esteban was about to answer when he started looking off to the side shocked. Sara had pointed her finger a bit to where he was looking and said to me, "It's the girl from the sketchbook." True to her word it was she was sitting on another flight of stairs dressed in all white, even her shoes, and she was wearing a winter jacket.

I had tried grabbed Esteban's attention from the girl he was staring at but I wasn't having much success. He finally looked at me and Sara and said, "I'll be back in a minute, alright? Just one minute." I tightened my grip on Sara's hand nodding then put my head on my shoulder my thoughts once again getting to me. He still loves her. He'll leave you for her. He loves her more than you guys. "It okay Aritz we'll be fine. We are in this together," Sara said bringing me out of my thoughts making me smile at her.

I had looked back at Esteban. He was taking pictures of the cunt. She was standing up that she was wearing a crop top which paired with her jacket made no sense. It was wonderful Esteban's starstruck by an idiot. Note the sarcasm. Then the whole decides it would be great to run up to Esteban and give him a kiss. Granted it was on the lips. She still aggravates me. She had sex with another guy while she was with Esteban and stayed with that guy. Still, I pretend she doesn't bother me because Esteban might leave if he knew what I think of the blonde horse face bitch.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but not from lack of trying. As far as my eyes were telling me: they exchanged pleasantries; talked about Esteban's style, which I gleaned from eye movements and gesturing; and they talked about someone standing behind the cunt. They had started moved to where she was before stopped and now only she had moved to leave.

I had stopped looking after that and put my arm around Sara's shoulders, kissing her cheek. One of the girls sitting on the stairs was flirting with her. I held out the hand not wrapped around Sara. "Hi, my name's Aritz. Nice to meetcha." After our talk, it gave me confidence so I wanted to show that around Sara and Esteban I wasn't a pushover. Once they all shook my hand, I set it inside my front pants' pocket.

I, then, stopped listening because I honestly couldn't care less about them or their opinions of me. Only Sara's and Esteban's matter. I assume they were trying to get my attention because I heard one guy said, "Is your man an idiot or something?" I didn't care they called me an idiot. I know I'm not but I said something anyway because I wasn't taking insults lying down anymore.

I took my arm from around Sara and put it in my pocket. "No I'm not nor do I need to hear the opinions of some shitty college students. So I stopped listening to the garbage spewing from your mouths." Before any of they could retort Esteban was walking up and had given Sara a peck on the lips. "How's it going?" Esteban greeted. "Is that her from the drawing?" Sara asked looking back at the blonde-haired bitch. Esteban only gave a curt nod and told the others goodbye before walking away.

I started to walk away too but not before giving them the middle finger and saying, "Nice to meet ya, assholes." My arm was around Esteban this time trying to push my still lingering thoughts of my possible rejection and comfort Esteban.

After we were a ways away, Esteban stopped and pulled out a small plastic bag with something in it. "Look, I got some magic mushrooms for the three of us." Sara nodded and said, "I think it would be a good idea to share as much of everything we can. And maybe switch it up later. Okay?" Me and Esteban nodded. Me not exactly caring whether we shared everything or not. "On that thought, anyone want to go anywhere before we head to the House," I asked looking at the others. "No, let's just head to the House and hang out for a bit. We can eat these later. It's getting late," Esteban offered.

**Constructive criticism is absolutely essential for a new writer. With that in mind, any reviews are appreciated. ~Byeeeee**


	9. I Promise

When we reached the house we ended up falling asleep on the mattress with Sara in the middle and me and Esteban wrapped around her. We still had school the next day but we had thought ahead. The Room held clothes for any time we decided to stay the night.

Esteban had woken us early enough that we were able to get dressed and grab some snacks before heading to our classes.

Sarge was handing out yesterday's test papers. She going up and down the rows calling out the names of the people she handed papers to. When she finally gave everyone their papers she talked about some inane topic. We weren't paying her any attention, we were too busy talking over our test scores. Somehow Esteban had gotten a failing grade while Sara got a C, my grade was in between theirs. The thing is, though, it was a multiple choice quiz so our all answers were the same, we should have all gotten the same grade.

The bell rang and Esteban walked up to Sarge as soon as she was done talking. "Miss, this exam is correct," he had said slamming down the paper. The condescending bitch said, "Is it? Where does it say that?" Esteban looked back down at the paper to some questions. "The answers are right. I studied for this." She started backing up and said, "And who are you to tell me what's right and what's wrong?" Sara had finally stood up not having moved yet and said after standing in front of the Sarge, "Miss, are my grades right?" Sarge answered Sara not even really looking at the paper just the grade. "You should thank your lucky stars you passed," she said still condescending. Sara started saying, "And how could I? I co-" I cut her off before she could reveal we cheated. "Sara's right Miss. How come all our grades different despite having the same answers. I should know we studied together," I said looking at the teacher as if she was an idiot. "Look at me again like that. If you're stupid enough, Sweetheart." Sara was getting frustrated, "How could we each get three different grades with Esteban failing. That's not fair. At least he should pass." Sarge grabbed both Sara's and my papers and wrote something on them. "No problem. You all have the same grade now. And stop bothering me with this nonsense," She said. She had changed the grades to Esteban's failing one. Esteban nodded and said, "We won't bother you again. We'll talk to the principal." "Yeah? Do whatever you want. With your results, you'll have to come back next year. You've thrown this one away."

I had moved so I was standing in her way and pushed her down into her chair. Teacher or not, she shouldn't be able to have this power. She had been acting like a juvenile. And someone no matter how old needs to be taught a lesson on correct behavior when they forget. "Now as much as I'd like to beat the shit out of you. I not going to. Instead, we're going to have a nice long chat. Because it seems you've forgotten how someone in your position should act." I felt so confident. Like the simple fact that I had people that liked me raised my self-esteem to new heights.

Esteban moved to make sure she sure she stayed in the chair. He stood behind the chair and held onto her shoulders. "You'll stay here till we get the principal," Sara said glaring down at the bitch. I moved to push the intercom but the teacher finally gave in saying, "All right, I'll change all your grades to Sarita's original ones." She moved to get out of the chair but Esteban stopped her. She gave in because she knew if the principal found out about her behavior she'd get fired.

But I wasn't done with her. She acted like a child so it was time to be disciplined like one. "Stay right there. You're not moving yet," I kneeled down so I was at eye level with her. "Now to atone for you horrid actions. Your loving students would like to hear you admit that you're a bitch. In fact, I want to hear the exact words I'm a fucking bitch said. Can you do that?" I said in the same condescending voice she uses while smiling wolfishly.

"Get off me. I don't owe you anything," she said still unable to get up off the chair. "Cliché wording or not, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one do you think I want?" I said. The others' presences were my fuel to speak my mind. I looked around the room trying to gain an idea of the thoughts of the several students still in the room.

Sarge tried once again to get up. "Get off me!" She said not really shouted for reasons I still don't understand. Sara had moved forward and grabbed her by the ponytail and slammed Sarge's head against her desk. "Now. Now. Now. Sarge your not leaving till we hear we what we want. Say it I'm a fucking bitch. It's not that hard. Say it and we'll let you go," Sara said with a wicked smile that graced her lips. She actually looked happy it made Esteban smile to see her like that. "Say it or we'll kill you and enjoy it, hear me?" Esteban whispered into her ears. Only loud enough for the four of us to hear. Her face the picture of fear. She was shaking as she whispered, "I'm a fucking bitch." Sara had shaken her head saying, "That's not nearly loud enough. I want you to shout it. Don't you guys want to hear her say it?" Sara looked around the room at the class. At first, they were hesitant but after a while, they started nodding their heads and shouting words of enthusiasm.

Sarge was still shaking, scared. "I'm a fucking bitch!!!" She shouted. Esteban let go of the chair and spun it around to face him. "If I find out our grades aren't really changed or that we're kicked out, we will be coming back. If only for the pleasure of hunting you down and killing you," he said as grabbing her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. We walked back to our desk to grab our things. When we were packing up teachers and students from outside started to come running into the room.

From their points of view, it must have looked weird. The teacher's hair disheveled, sweating profusely and shaking. The students just packing up not even paying her any mind. We pushed through the crowd in front of the door not waiting to hear the questions. We were almost out of the school before Sara started freaking out her adrenaline now drained.

"We went too far. We're gonna fucking get kicked out because of what we did." I had looked at Sara glee evident in my eyes, and said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Nothing's gonna happen to us. Want to know how I know? Because I looked back at the teacher and she had fuckin' pissed herself." Esteban had laughed saying, "She'll be too scared to say anything."

As soon as we got to the House we headed to the backyard. We sat around a broken flat stone walkway. Sara was burning our test papers on it. She was poking them with a stick to keep it burning. Esteban pulled out the magic mushrooms he bought giving two to himself and us.

We smiled and thanked him and slowly ate them. Sara grimaced not liking the taste; Esteban didn't like it either. I didn't think it tasted bad, just earthy. I was able to keep my face relatively blank. While we were chewing the fire burnt out. Leaving the papers still having readable writing. Ashes and flakes scattered around the pages.

We had become high very quickly. I had been messing with Esteban's Batman keychain. It was rusty and had words scratched into it. "I love your keychain, can I have it?" My words were slow and I had watched it spin on its chain, smiling at it. Esteban snatched it away saying, "No." His voice also slow as if having trouble getting that single syllable out.

Looking in as an outsider it's obvious were high but at the time I couldn't tell. "This isn't working, man, "I said laughing a bit. Sara was pulling apart a long blade of grass and asked, "Why don't we eat more?" Her voice was low and drawn out like she was on the verge of falling asleep. "No, they said no more," Esteban said shaking his head slowly.

I started laughing for no reason and Esteban soon joined me. "Why are you laughing?" Sara asked confused. We both stop abruptly, I said, "We're not." Esteban said, "I don't think it's funny." I started laughing again saying, "Me neither."

Sara started shaking her head looking at something behind me. Like she wasn't sure if it was real. "What's up?" Esteban asked. Sara slowly stood up still looking at whatever she was looking at. "Where are you going?" He called out. Sara reached what she was looking at. Kneeling down and grabbed a broken piece of wood off the ground, she pulled on the string connected to it was a rock. She looked so happy. "Hey, guys. It's my PlayStation," she said gesturing to the at the things in her arms. I laughed not understanding. "What the hell is she doing?" Although I didn't understand, seeing her this happy was wonderful. Not that she wasn't happy in the past but it wasn't this pure joy that she was displaying. Esteban thought this too guessing from his face.

Sara had continued to pick up things telling us what she saw. "My robot. Lizzie." She must have seen something that held more significance because her face was shocked. "Charlene...Charlene! Hello.." She was crying now, still smiling. "Look," she said walking toward us. "Sarita? What's wrong?" Esteban asked worriedly. We stood up looking at her in concern. "What is it?" I asked knowing the stuff in her arms meant something. "What's all this?" Esteban asked.

Sara was still bawling her eyes out with a watery smile and said, "I found them. I found them." I had stayed a step back to watch the scene unfolding in front of me at some point. "What's wrong?" Esteban asked concern still etched into his face. Sniffling Sara said, "My toys. It's all I've ever wanted, Esteban. I swear!" I think this was when he realized what Sara was seeing. He took a quick glance at the bundle in her arms. Sara had handed him a moss-covered rock saying, "Look. Isn't she pretty?"

Esteban eyes unfocused as Sara ended her sentence. He looked like he did when went to the college steps and he first saw his horse-faced ex. "I love you so much," he said looking at Sara lovingly but somehow also looking through her. Sara was still crying her tears of joy. "I love you, too."

It was too fast. One minute they're looking at each other the next their kissing. Esteban's movements were the most loving I've ever seen them. And as easily it started it was over. "Aritz, come here," Esteban called me. This will forever confuse me because it's obvious he was seeing his old girlfriend so why would he call me.

But I wasn't thinking that at the time. They both looked so happy to see me. We pulled each other into a hug. I pulled back an inch to see their faces. "I love you both, and I'm always gonna love you," I whispered, not wanting to speak too loud and startle them. "Me, too" Sara agreed. "I love you both too," Esteban said. This was the first time he ever told me loved. He showed it through his actions sure he's never said the words. It made me so happy that at least know these two love me. "You love me? You promise?" I asked. "I promise," Esteban insured. "I promise, " Sara stated. "I promise," I said not realizing but I had bound our futures together. It was a pact that would never be broken and even if we are to fall out of romantic love we could never truly say we don't love each other.


	10. The Fall

**This chapter us also really short. It is actually the shortest chapter yet. Sooooo... Sorry?**

Sara pulled from us suddenly. "Where are you going?" Esteban asked confused. I had felt dread starting to well up inside me. "I have to leave the toys," Sara told him. She had started to walk towards the house. Running to catch up with her, he said, "I'm going with you."

One second they were right next to me, then they were already by the door. How could they have gotten away so quickly? "Hey! Esteban! Sara! Wait up!" I ran into the house after them but it was already hard to see them. "Sara! Wait! Wait for me! Esteban!" I sprinted toward them but it was almost like there was a barrier between me and them. They couldn't hear me. I ran up broken stairs lined with graffiti after them. "Hey!" I finally saw them slow down in a long corridor filled with windows. "Wait for me." I was worried. They promised. They said they loved me. They reached the end of the corridor already despite their slower pace. My mind was in turmoil. It made my steps unbalanced. I had started to use the walls to support my weight. I had needed the walls to bear the pain I was feeling in my heart. I had needed to know why they lied so I pushed forward. "Esteban! Sara!" I felt like I was going to puke. They went into one of the rooms. I staggered and fumbled after them. "Wait up," I whispered no longer having the energy to shout.

I found them kissing against a large bay window. There was nothing holding them but their own strength. One wrong move and would end up falling out the window. They were leaning farther and farther out the window kissing the whole way. Then were falling. They screamed and yelled trying to catch themselves but it didn't work. I had heard the slap of skin and bone hit the ground outside. I had stood in shock. I rushed to the window. True to my ears, they were dead on the grass, blood still flowing from their cuts and broken skulls. I screamed. It was mainly how could it be I saw two people I love die.

I felt my heartbreaking. I wanted to leap after them but my body wouldn't move. I was on the floor, I don't know when I'd fallen. I had curled up on myself. It hurt so much. Tears trailed down my face. I wanted to wail and cry but only but no sound came out. The pain shook my body. They were dead. We had only gotten so far how could they be gone so soon. We were gonna spend forever together.


End file.
